Dresden Files series
The Dresden Files series is written by Jim Butcher. Visit the Dresden Files wiki for detailed info. Genres and Sub-Genres Adult Urban fantasy with a Noir sensibility Brief Series Description or Overview ✥ The Dresden Files tells story of Harry Dresden—full name: Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden—Chicago’s first (and only) Wizard P.I.. Harry takes on cases involving the Supernatural. In the process he encounters all kinds of creatures and get drawn into the affairs of the Supernatural nations such as the White Council of Wizards—who mostly have it in for him, Faerie Courts, Vampire Courts, Angels—Fallen and Heavenly, Demons, Ghosts, Black-Magic Wizards and others. Harry goes through multiple changes throughout the course and though he has a dark side, he always stays true to standing up to nasties for the underdog no matter the consequences to himself and never compromising his values. ~ Hopestar ✥ In 2000, urban fantasy took another big step in its evolution with Jim Butcher’s first Dresden Files novel, Storm Front. In Dresden, we have the true modern UF protagonist. He has a lot of power at his disposal but doesn’t always know how to use it. Harry is kickass, but he isn’t afraid to run if the odds are against him. He works as an investigator for hire in Chicago but moonlights with the cops. He lives in a true multiverse with vampires, weres, fae, and other wizards like himself. He makes mistakes. He has a dry wit and a sidekick who’s a sex-obsessed invisible spirit living inside a human skull. What’s not to love? ~ Urban Fantasy 101 - Heroes and Heartbreakers Lead's Species * Wizard / Paranormal PI Primary Supe * Wizards, Vampires, Faeries... What Sets it Apart *Male lead, male author, a wizard for hire, edge-of-your-seat, tension-filled soaring pace that increases with each book, and a sense of humor that will have you laughing even in public. It's one the most popular UF series for a reason—and keeps building fans. Narrative Type and Narrators *First Person Narrative by Harry Dresden, the protagonist. Books in Series # Storm Front (2000) # Fool Moon (2000) # Grave Peril (2001) # Summer Knight (2002) # Death Masks (2003) # Blood Rites (2004) # Dead Beat (2005) # Proven Guilty (2006) # White Night (2007) # Small Favor (2008) # Turn Coat (2009) # Changes (2010) ## Side Jobs (2010) # Ghost Story (2011) # Cold Days (Oct 2012) # Skin Game (May 2014) # Peace Talks (July 14, 2020) Chronological Reading Order of Short Stories and Anthologies Shorts — in Side Jobs: *0.2. “Restoration of Faith” (2010) ebook: [http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/side-jobs/restoration butcher.com] *5.5. "Vignette" aka “Publicity and Advertising” (2011) “Vignette”- free ebook *7.5. “Something Borrowed” in My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding (2006) *9.2. “It’s My Birthday Too”, Many Bloody Returns (2007) *9.5. “Heorot”, My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon (Jan 2008) *10.1. “Day Off”, Blood Lite (Oct 2008) *10.3. “Backup” (Oct 2008) eBook Novelette — Thomas’ POV *10.5. “The Warrior”, Mean Streets (Jan 2009) *10.7. “Last Call”, Strange Brew (July 2009) *11.5. “Love Hurts”, Songs of Love and Death (Nov 2010) *12.5. “Aftermath” (2011) POV, Side Jobs only ~ Side Jobs: contents and summaries: Side Jobs (Short Stories) | Jim Butcher Shorts — in Brief Cases: * 10.9. “Curses,” from The Naked City * “AAAA Wizardry,” from the Dresden Files RPG; * 11.2. “Even Hand,” from Dark and Stormy Knights * 2.5. “B is for Bigfoot,” from Under My Hat: Tales From the Cauldron * 6.5. “I was a Teenage Bigfoot,” from Blood Lite 3: Aftertaste * 11.9. “Bigfoot on Campus,” from Hex Appeal * 13.1. “Bombshells,” from Dangerous Women, edited by George R. R. Martin and Gardner Dozois * “Jury Duty,” from Unbound * “Cold Case,” from Shadowed Souls * “Day One,” from Unfettered II * “A Fistful of Warlocks,” from Straight Outta Tombstone. * “Zoo Day,” a brand-new novella, original to this collection. Shorts — Not in Side Jobs: *0.5. “Welcome to the Jungle”: Graphic novel (2008) *2.5. “B is for Bigfoot” in Under My Hat: Tales From the Cauldron (Aug 28, 2012) — between Fool Moon and Grave Peril. *6.5. “I Was A Teenage Bigfoot”: Blood Lite 3: Aftertaste (May 29, 2012) — circa Dead Beat. *10.9. “Curses”: Naked City: Tales of Urban Fantasy (July 2011) Harry — between Small Favor & Turn Coat. *AAA Wizardry: *11.2. “Even Hand”: Dark and Stormy Knights : (Jul 2010) no Harry — between Turn Coat & Changes (Marcone PoV) *11.9. “Bigfoot on Campus”: Hex Appeal : (Jun 5, 2012) — between Turn Coat & Changes. *13.1. “Bombshells”,”: Dangerous Women (Dec 3, 2013) — between Ghost Story and Cold Days (Molly POV short story) *15.5 "Working for Bigfoot" (June 30, 2015) Bigfoot collection of shorts Other Series by Author * The Cinder Spires Trilogy (Steampunk) * Codex Alera (Epic Fantasy) Themes * With power comes responsibility: Personal accountability and sensitivity towards subordinate groups are factors World Building Setting Chicago The series is set in Chicago telling the story of Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden, Chicago’s first (and only) Wizard P.I. There are occasional trips to Faerie and rare trips outside the city. *'Settings Outside Chicago': * Archangel (city) * Arctis Tor * Chichen Itza * Demonreach ("Harvey"): 'Genius Loci—Sentient Island in Lake Michigan; Dresden has a connection to it. * Faerie: Land of the Faeries, located in the NeverNever * Nevernever: A spirit realm * Temple of Kukulkan * The Ways * Underworld * White Council Headquarters in Edinburgh Places: * McAnally's Pub * Locations - Dresden Files * Businesses - Dresden Files Supernatural Elements ✥ Wizards, Vampires: Red Court , White Court and Black Court; Faeries: Summer Court, Winter Court, and Wyldfae, Denarians, Knights of the Cross, Necromancers, Ghosts, Gods, Old Ones, Outsiders, Fomor, Walkers, Naagloshii, Demons, Ghouls, Zombies, Trolls, Werewolves, hexenwolves, loup-garous, lycanthropes, Rakshasas (mention only, so far), Octokongs, shape-impersonators, Genius Loci, dragon, Hell, Norse Gods, Valkyrie, Odin, Zombie T-Rex (bk7), Supe Glossary: * Denarians: A kind of demon-posessed human through an ancient coin, most of them have a monstrous appearance and super-human abilities. * Fomor: ancient race of water-dwelling creatures. They are "exiles from myth and legend, the outcasts of the gods and demons of every land bordering the sea. Defeated giants, fallen gods, dark reflections of beings of light. They are many races and none, joined together beneath the banner of the Fomor in a common cause." Their common cause is revenge. * Genius Loci: a spirit of elements connected to a certain landform that is crossed with ley lines. In Turn Coat, Harry Dresden uses a Sanctum Invocation on the genius loci on Demonreach Island. * Lycanthrope: In the Dresden universe, -not- a shape-shifting werewolf. The person turns into a beast, but only inside his head. Bob the Skull describes it as a spirit of rage who inhabits the person's body and takes over, making the person more aggressive, stronger, more resistant to injury and pain. * hexenwolves: Human who can change form using a talisman, such as a wolf-hide belt. The magic is granted by a spirit, usually a demon. * loup-garous: A person cursed to become a wolf-like demon only during a full moon. * Werewolf: human who uses magic to change his shape to a wolf and back. Usually knows no other magic. * Naagloshii: or skinwalker is an immortal semi divine monstrous being with the ability to change shape.They are capable sorcerers. Naagloshii get stronger by eating the essence of practitioners. * Old Ones: an ancient race of demons or gods. They once ruled the mortal world, but were later been cast out and locked away from reality. Even today, the Venatori seek to wipe out the Old Ones in the Oblivion War. * Outsiders: very powerful beings from the Outside, which is beyond the Outer Gates. Outsiders had been the servants and foot soldiers of the Old Ones. Outsiders are immune to most forms of magic. It's hard to make them leave, it's hard to hurt them, or kill them. "They are insanely violent, insanely powerful, and just plain insane." * Unseelie Accords: a set of agreements (like the Geneva Conventions) that govern behavior between its signatories, who are the major powers of the magical world. * [http://dresdenfiles.wikia.com/wiki/Walkers Walkers]: are Outsiders, most notable among them being He Who Walks Behind. According to Bob, Walkers are not killable. They can be hurt or torn up and banished from the mortal world. But they can heal up and they can come back. They are capable of powerful psychic attacks and enjoy launching them. They can leave a mark on those they hunt that can be seen with the Sight, * [http://dresdenfiles.wikia.com/wiki/Wyldfae Wyldfae]: Wyldfae are faeries who are not bound to either of the Faerie Courts * Changelings: half Faerie, half human—Changelings are half mortal and half fae. At some time the changeling must choose to either become a full human or faerie. Until the time they choose, changelings are under the rule of the Faerie Court of their fae parent. Changelings appear to be indistinguishable from regular humans, until they hit puberty. Then they start to show their non-human, depending on their Sidhe half. Dresdenverse Glossary: * Doom of Damocles: It is considered a form of probation and a rare occurrence because it requires a member of the White Council to speak in the defense of the accused. If a young spell caster uses black magic or breaks the Seven Laws of Magic, they are put on trial; the Doom of Damocles is only granted if a member of the White Council speaks on their behalf and manages to sway three-fourths of the council. The defendant is then placed under the care and responsibility of that particular member to be trained; if they fail to learn and use black magic again, they will be killed, along with the senior member that they were being trained by. * Seven Laws of Magic: A set of rules of the White Council concerning the use of magic. They are intended to prevent the abuse of magic, and protect wizards and normal humans from harmful magic. A wizard violating the Laws, on purpose or unknowingly, is termed warlock. Being found violating the Laws has dire consequences, and the punishment sentenced by the White Council and its Wardens is often death. * Freeholding Lord: * Thaumaturgy: Magic 'Groups & Organizations': * White Council of Wizards: A large worldwide organization of human wizards, and is seen as their governing body. It is controlled by the Senior Council. The goal of the White Council is to protect mankind from the abuses of magic as outlined in the Seven Laws of Magic. * Alphas: a gourp of young local werewolves that Harry befriended. They guard the campus and neighborhood from the Supes. They change through a certain type of magic that they were taught. * Black Council: * Chicago Alliance: * Chicago Police Department‎: Is the principal law enforcement agency of the City of Chicago, Illinois * Churchmice: * Faeries Courts: Summer Court, Winter Court: * Fellowship of Saint Giles‎: * Grey Council: * Heirs of Kemmler: * Knights of the Cross‎: * Order of the Blackened Denarius‎: * Ordo Lebes: * Paranet: * Soldiers of Valhalla: * Special Investigations Unit: A division of the Chicago Police Department. It is appointed to all cases in which something unexplainable or supernatural is involved. * Vampire Courts: ** Red Court: non-human creatures, disguising themselves as humans; they preyed on humans and drank their blood. The Red Court had a highly organized feudalistic system with a King, termed the Red King, at the top, followed by Dukes and other ranks. ** White Court: ** Black Court: * Venatori: * Za-Lord's Guard: Businessess: * Bock Ordered Books: * Coiffure Cup: * Executive Priority Health: * McAnally's Pub: * Ragged Angel Investigations: * Shedd Aquarium: * Velvet Room: ~ a variety of monsters. magic objects, magic swords—and lots of magic. *Dresden Files Wikia World Protagonist ✥ Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden: Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden. Uses several objects as magical foci, most prominently his staff, blasting rod, shield bracelet, and energy-storing rings. He also uses his silver pentacle pendant inherited from his mother. For his personal spells, he uses pseudo-Latin; for this he also draws on various other foreign languages, including Spanish and Italian. Harry describes himself as being bad at delicate magic, being better with undelicate magic. What he lacks in the precise application of magic, he can sometimes make up for by using a lot more power for his spells than would be necessary if he were more skilled, going for quantity instead of quality. ~ Shelfari Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Storm From (2000): :Lost items found. Paranormal Investigations. :Consulting. Advice. Reasonable Rates. :No Love Potions, Endless Purses, or :Other Entertainment. Harry Dresden is the best at what he does. Well, technically, he’s the only at what he does. So when the Chicago P.D. has a case that transcends mortal creativity or capability, they come to him for answers. For the “everyday” world is actually full of strange and magical things — and most of them don’t play well with humans. That’s where Harry comes in. Takes a wizard to catch a — well, whatever. There’s just one problem. Business, to put it mildly, stinks. So when the police bring him in to consult on a grisly double murder committed with black magic, Harry’s seeing dollar signs. But where there’s black magic, there’s a black mage behind it. And now that mage knows Harry’s name. And that’s when things start to get… interesting. Magic. It can get a guy killed. ~ Goodreads | Storm Front (The Dresden Files, #1) by Jim Butcher ✤ BOOK TWO—Fool Moon (2000): Harry Dresden--Wizard Lost Items Found. Paranormal Investigations. Consulting. Advice. Reasonable Rates. No Love Potions, Endless Purses, or Other Entertainment. Business has been slow. Okay, business has been dead. And not even of the undead variety. You would think Chicago would have a little more action for the only professional wizard in the phone book. But lately, Harry Dresden hasn't been able to dredge up any kind of work--magical or mundane. But just when it looks like he can't afford his next meal, a murder comes along that requires his particular brand of supernatural expertise. A brutally mutilated corpse. Strange-looking paw prints. A full moon. Take three guesses--and the first two don't count.. ~ Goodreads | Fool Moon (The Dresden Files #2) by Jim Butcher ✤ BOOK THREE—Grave Peril (2001): Harry Dresden - Wizard Lost Items Found. Paranormal Investigations. Consulting. Advice. Reasonable Rates. No Love Potions, Endless Purses, or Other Entertainment. Harry Dresden has faced some pretty terrifying foes during his career. Giant scorpions. Oversexed vampires. Psychotic werewolves. It comes with the territory when you're the only professional wizard in the Chicago-area phone book. But in all Harry's years of supernatural sleuthing, he's never faced anything like this: The spirit world has gone postal. All over Chicago, ghosts are causing trouble - and not just of the door-slamming, boo-shouting variety. These ghosts are tormented, violent, and deadly. Someone - or something - is purposely stirring them up to wreak unearthly havoc. But why? And why do so many of the victims have ties to Harry? If Harry doesn't figure it out soon, he could wind up a ghost himself.... ~ Goodreads | Grave Peril (The Dresden Files #3) by Jim Butcher ✤ BOOK FOUR—Summer Knight (2002): HARRY DRESDEN -- WIZARD Lost items found. Paranormal Investigations. Consulting. Advice. Reasonable Rates. No Love Potions, Endless Purses, or Other Entertainment Ever since his girlfriend left town to deal with her newly acquired taste for blood, Harry Dresden has been down and out in Chicago. He can't pay his rent. He's alienating his friends. He can't even recall the last time he took a shower. The only professional wizard in the phone book has become a desperate man. And just when it seems things can't get any worse, in saunters the Winter Queen of Faerie. She has an offer Harry can't refuse if he wants to free himself of the supernatural hold his faerie godmother has over him--and hopefully end his run of bad luck. All he has to do is find out who murdered the Summer Queen's right-hand man, the Summer Knight, and clear the Winter Queen's name. It seems simple enough, but Harry knows better than to get caught in the middle of faerie politics. Until he finds out that the fate of the entire world rests on his solving this case. No pressure or anything.. ~ Goodreads | Summer Knight (The Dresden Files #4) ✤ BOOK FIVE—Death Masks (2003): Harry Dresden, Chicago's only practicing professional wizard, should be happy that business is pretty good for a change. But now he's getting more than he bargained for. A duel with the Red Court of Vampires' champion, who must kill Harry to end the war between vampires and wizards... Professional hit men using Harry for target practice... The missing Shroud of Turin... A handless and headless corpse the Chicago police need identified... Not to mention the return of Harry's ex-girlfriend Susan, who's still struggling with her semivampiric nature. And who seems to have a new man in her life. Some days, it just doesn't pay to get out of bed. No matter how much you're charging. ~ Goodreads | Death Masks (The Dresden Files #5) by Jim Butcher ✤ BOOK SIX—Blood Rites (2004): Harry Dresden, Chicago's only professional wizard, takes on a case as a favor to his friend Thomas-a vampire of dubious integrity-only to become the prime suspect in a series of ghastly murders. ~ Goodreads | Blood Rites (The Dresden Files #6) by Jim Butcher ✤ BOOK SEVEN—Dead Beat (2005): There's an entire world that exists alongside the everyday life of mankind. There are powers, nations, monsters, wars, feuds, alliances - everything. Wizards are part of it. So are a lot of other things you've heard about in stories, and even more you've never heard of...Vampires. Werewolves. Faeries. Demons. Monsters. It's all real. Harry Dresden knows full well that such creatures exist. Paranormal investigations are his stock-in-trade, and Chicago is his beat as he tries to bring law and order to a world that exists on the edges of imagination. Luckily Harry's not alone in this struggle. And though most inhabitants of the Windy City don't believe in magic, there's a department that's been set up within the Chicago PD to deal with "strange" cases: the Special Investigations department. Karrin Murphy is the head of SI and a good friend of Harry's. So when a deadly vampire threatens to destroy Murphy's reputation unless Harry helps her, he has no choice. The vampire wants the Word of Kemmler and all the power that comes with it - but first Harry has to determine what the Word of Kemmler is. Now Harry is in a race against time - and six necromancers - to find the Word before Chicago experiences a Halloween night to wake the dead. ~ Goodreads | Dead Beat (The Dresden Files #7) by Jim Butcher ✤ BOOK EIGHT—Proven Guilty (2006): There's no love lost between Harry Dresden, the only wizard in the Chicago phone book, and the White Council of Wizards, who find him brash and undisciplined. But war with the vampires has thinned their ranks, so the Council has drafted Harry as a Warden and assigned him to look into rumors of black magic in the Windy City. As Harry adjusts to his new role, another problem arrives in the form of the tattooed and pierced daughter of an old friend, all grown-up and already in trouble. Her boyfriend is the only suspect in what looks like a supernatural assault straight out of a horror film. Malevolent entities that feed on fear are loose in Chicago, but it's all in a day's work for a wizard, his faithful dog, and a talking skull named Bob... ~ Goodreads | Proven Guilty (The Dresden Files #8) ✤ BOOK NINE—White Night (2007): The inspiration for the Sci Fi channel television series. In Chicago, someone is targeting magic practitioners--the members of the supernatural underclass who don't possess enough power to become full-fledged wizards. Some have vanished. Others appear to be victims of suicide. But now the culprit has left a calling card at one of the crime scenes--a message for Harry Dresden. Harry sets out to find the killer, but his investigation turns up evidence pointing to the one suspect he cannot possibly believe guilty: his half brother, Thomas. To clear his brother's name, Harry rushes into a supernatural power struggle that renders him outnumbered, outclassed, and dangerously susceptible to temptation. And Harry knows that if he screws this one up, people will die--and one of them will be his brother...~ Goodreads | White Night (The Dresden Files, #9) by Jim Butcher ✤ BOOK TEN—Small Favor (2008): The new novel in the New York Times bestselling Dresden Files series. No one's tried to kill Harry Dresden for almost an entire year, and his life finally seems to be calming down. For once, the future looks fairly bright. But the past casts one hell of a long shadow. An old bargain has placed Harry in debt to Mab, monarch of the Winter Court of the Sidhe, the Queen of Air and Darkness-and she's calling in her marker. It's a small favor he can't refuse...one that will trap Harry Dresden between a nightmarish foe and an equally deadly ally, and one that will strain his skills-and loyalties-to their very limits. It figures. Everything was going too well to last...( ~ Goodreads | Small Favor (The Dresden Files, #10) by Jim Butcher ✤ BOOK ELEVEN—Turn Coat (2009): When it comes to the magical ruling body known as the White Council, Harry keeps his nose clean and his head down. For years, the Council has held a death mark over Harry's head. He's still thought of as a black sheep by some and as a sacrificial lamb by others. But none regard him with more suspicion and disdain than Morgan, a veteran Warden with a grudge against anyone who bends the rules. — Like Harry. — So when Morgan turns up asking for help, Harry isn't exactly eager to leap into action. Morgan has been accused of treason against the White Council, and there's only one final punishment for that crime. He's on the run, he wants his name cleared, and he needs someone with a knack for backing the underdog. — Like Harry. — Now Harry must uncover a traitor within the Council, keep a less than agreeable Morgan under wraps, and avoid coming under scrutiny himself. And a single mistake may cost someone his head. — Like Harry.. ~ Goodreads | Turn Coat (The Dresden Files, #11) ✤ BOOK TWELVE—Changes (2010): Long ago, Susan Rodriguez was Harry Dresden's lover—until she was attacked by his enemies, leaving her torn between her own humanity and the bloodlust of the vampiric Red Court. Susan then disappeared to South America, where she could fight both her savage gift and those who cursed her with it. Now Arianna Ortega, Duchess of the Red Court, has discovered a secret Susan has long kept, and she plans to use it—against Harry. To prevail this time, he may have no choice but to embrace the raging fury of his own untapped dark power. Because Harry's not fighting to save the world... He's fighting to save his child. ~ Goodreads | Changes (The Dresden Files, #12) by Jim Butcher ✤ BOOK THIRTEEN—Ghost Story (2011): The eagerly awaited new novel in the #1 New York Times bestselling Dresden Files series. When we last left the mighty wizard detective Harry Dresden, he wasn't doing well. In fact, he had been murdered by an unknown assassin. But being dead doesn't stop him when his friends are in danger. Except now he has nobody, and no magic to help him. And there are also several dark spirits roaming the Chicago shadows who owe Harry some payback of their own. To save his friends-and his own soul-Harry will have to pull off the ultimate trick without any magic... ~ Goodreads | Ghost Story (The Dresden Files, #13) ✤ BOOK FOURTEEN—Cold Days (Oct 2012): HARRY DRESDEN LIVES!!! After being murdered by a mystery assailant, navigating his way through the realm between life and death, and being brought back to the mortal world, Harry realizes that maybe death wasn’t all that bad. Because he is no longer Harry Dresden, Chicago’s only professional wizard. He is now Harry Dresden, Winter Knight to Mab, the Queen of Air and Darkness. After Harry had no choice but to swear his fealty, Mab wasn’t about to let something as petty as death steal away the prize she had sought for so long. And now, her word is his command, no matter what she wants him to do, no matter where she wants him to go, and no matter who she wants him to kill. Guess which Mab wants first? Of course, it won’t be an ordinary, everyday assassination. Mab wants her newest minion to pull off the impossible: kill an immortal. No problem there, right? And to make matters worse, there exists a growing threat to an unfathomable source of magic that could land Harry in the sort of trouble that will make death look like a holiday. Beset by enemies new and old, Harry must gather his friends and allies, prevent the annihilation of countless innocents, and find a way out of his eternal subservience before his newfound powers claim the only thing he has left to call his own… His soul. ~ Goodreads | Cold Days (The Dresden Files, #14) ✤ BOOK FIFEEN—Skin Game (May 27, 2014): Harry Dresden, Chicago’s only professional wizard, is about to have a very bad day…. Because as Winter Knight to the Queen of Air and Darkness, Harry never knows what the scheming Mab might want him to do. Usually, it’s something awful. He doesn’t know the half of it…. Mab has just traded Harry’s skills to pay off one of her debts. And now he must help a group of supernatural villains—led by one of Harry’s most dreaded and despised enemies, Nicodemus Archleone—to break into the highest-security vault in town so that they can then access the highest-security vault in the Nevernever. It’s a smash-and-grab job to recover the literal Holy Grail from the vaults of the greatest treasure hoard in the supernatural world—which belongs to the one and only Hades, Lord of the freaking Underworld and generally unpleasant character. Worse, Dresden suspects that there is another game afoot that no one is talking about. And he’s dead certain that Nicodemus has no intention of allowing any of his crew to survive the experience. Especially Harry. Dresden’s always been tricky, but he’s going to have to up his backstabbing game to survive this mess—assuming his own allies don’t end up killing him before his enemies get the chance… ~ Goodreads | Skin Game (The Dresden Files, #15) ✤ BOOK SIXTEEN— Peace Talks (Expected: July 14, 2020) — When the Supernatural nations of the world meet up to negotiate an end to ongoing hostilities, Harry Dresden, Chicago's only professional wizard, joins the White Council's security team to make sure the talks stay civil. But can he succeed, when dark political manipulations threaten the very existence of Chicago--and all he holds dear? Category:Series